wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Miasto pływające/03
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział III | poprzedni=Rozdział II | następny=Rozdział IV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: III. Rzeczywiście Great-Eastern przygotowywał się do odpłynięcia... Z pięciu jego kominów już rozchodziły się kłęby czarnego dymu. Gorący ług, parował naprzeciwko głębokich studni, które podawały wodę do machin. Kilku majtków nabiło cztery duże armaty; które miały pozdrowić Liverpool przy naszem przejściu. O godzinie jedenastej, tapicerzy wbili ostatni gwóźdź, malarze wykończyli ostatnie malowidło. Potem odpłynęli na małym statku, który na nich czekał. Ponieważ ciśnienie było dostateczne, parę puszczono w cylindry machiny nadającej ruch statkowi i mechanicy uznali, że genijalnie pomyślany przyrząd działał jak się należy. Pogoda była dosyć ładna. Wielkie smugi słońca, przedzierały się po przez raptownie rozbiegające się chmury. Wiatr był wielki na morzu i dął gwałtownie, na co Great-Eastern był obojętnym. Wszyscy oficerowie już byli na miejscu i rozeszli się w różne strony statku, ażeby wyruszenie przyprowadzić do skutku. Sztab składał się z kapitana, kapitana drugiej klasy, dwu drugorzędnych oficerów, pięciu poruczników z których jeden M. H... o był francuzem i z jednego ochotnika także francuza. Kapitan Anderson jest to wielkiej sławy marynarz i w handlu angielskim. Jemu to zawdzięczamy ustawienie liny transatlantyckiej. Co prawda, jeżeli mu się udało tam gdzie jego poprzednicy chybili, to przyczyną tego jest że działał w warunkach daleko korzystniejszych, mając Great-Eastern do rozporządzenia. Bądź co bądź, tem powodzęniem zasłużył na tytuł „Sir” który mu królowa nadała. Był to komendant bardzo uprzejmy. Człowiek mający lat piędziesiąt, włosy płowo-blond, tego koloru blond co to utrzymuje swój odcień na złość wiekowi i porze, wysokiego wzrostu, twarz duża uśmiechnięta, fizyjonomija spokojna, postawa prawdziwie angielska, chód poważny i jednostajny, głos miły, oczy trochę biegające, nigdy nie trzyma rąk w kieszeniach, zawsze w rękawiczkach, wytwornie ubrany, z tym znakiem szczególnym, że wystawał mu koniec białej chusteczki z kieszeni surduta niebieskiego z potrójnym galonem złotym. Kapitan drugiej klasy, dziwnie się różnił od kapitana Andersona. Opisze go łatwo. Człowiek to mały, żwawy, płeć mocno opalona, oko cokolwiek krwią nabiegłe, czarna broda sięgająca aż do pasa, nogi kabłąkowate, stawiające opór wszystkim kołysaniom niespodziewanym. Marynarz czynny, baczny, drobiazgowo dokładny, wydawał rozkazy głosem urywanym rozkazy które powtarzał nadzorca ładunku z tym rykiem lwa zakatarzonego, który jest właściwy marynarce angielskiej służby. Ten drugiej klasy kapitan nazywał się W.... Zdaje się że to był oficer od floty, przez szczególne pozwolenie naznaczony do Great-Eastern. Nakoniec miał ruchy „wilka morskiego” i zapewnie był ze szkoły tego francuzkiego admirała, — męża wyprobowanego we wszystkich poświęceniach — który w chwili walki, bezustannie wołał do swoich ludzi: „Dalej dzieci, nie cofajcie się, gdyż znacie mój zwyczaj wysadzania wszystkich w powietrze!” Oprócz tego sztabu, machiny były pod zarządem głównego inżyniera, przy pomocy ośmiu czy dziewięciu oficerów mechaników. Pod ich rozkazami pracował batalion z dwustu piędziesięciu ludzi złożony: palaczy, smarowników, i t. p. którzy głębości statku nigdy nie opuszczali. Dzień i noc, ten batalijon był zajęty, żeby sto ognisk rozpalić przy dziesięciu kotłach, z których każdy miał po dziesięć kominów. Wszyscy byli na swoich miejscach. Mały statek który miał „przeprowadzić” Great-Eastern z ujścia Marsey był od wczaraj gotów. Spostrzegłem równie mały statek francuski, z wyspy Molere, około Ouessant, który miał znami przepłynąć z Liwerpoolu do New-Yorku, a zpowrotem wprowadzić parostatek do przystani Brest. — Zaczynam wierzyć, że dziś odpłyniemy — rzekłem do porucznika H. — Czekamy tylko na pasażerów, odpowiedział mój spółrodak. — Czy są liczni? — Tysiąc dwieście lub trzysta. Jestto ludność większego miasteczka. Jak przekonałem się później, byli to Kalifornijczycy, Kanadejczykowie, Yankeesi, Peruwijanie, Amerykanie południowi, Anglicy, Niemcy, i dwu czy trzech Francuzów. Między innemi odznaczali się — sławny Cyrus Field z New-Yorku; zacny Jan Rose z Kanady; szanowny Mac-Alpine, z New-Yorku; państwo Alfredowie Coher, z San-Francisko; państwo Whitnej z Mont-Béal; kapitan Mac Ph.... z żoną. Pomiędzy francuzami znajdował się założyciel Stowarzyszenia Wynajmujących Great-Eastern p. Juljusz D.... reprezentant owej Teleqraph construction and maintenance company która wniosła do interesu dwadzieścia tysięcy liwrów. Rozpoczęło się pomieszczenie bagaży i pasażerów, spokojnie a prędko, jakby to byli ludzie wchodzący do swoich mieszkań. Francuzom zdawało się, że powinni iść jak do szturmu, postępując jak prawdziwi żuawi. Każdy z pasażerów, jak tylko stanął na pokładzie, poszedł do sali jadalnej, by obrać miejsce przy stole. Na kawałku papieru zapisawszy swe nazwisko lub zostawiwszy bilet, zapewniło się sobie jedzenie. Stoły były nakryte i wkrótce wszystkie, obsiedli współbiesiadnicy, którzy jeżeli są Anglo-Saksoni, umieją doskonale w podróży czas przepędzić przy pomocy widelca i noża. Zostałem na pokładzie, aby się przypatrzyć wszystkim szczegółom wylądowania. O w pół do pierwszej bagaże zostały przeniesione. Widziałem wtym nieładzie, tysiące kufrów rozmaitego kształtu, różnej wielkości, skrzynie duże jak wagony, które mogły pomieścić wszystkie ruchomości, małe wytworne woreczki i owe walizy amerykańskie lub angielskie, tak odznaczające się kosztowną skórą, licznemi sprzączkami połyskującemi, blaskiem okuć miedzianych i t. p. Wszystkie te rupiecie wprędce znikły w magazynach. Tender ruszył, pokrywając kłębami dymu, świąteczne płótno Great-Eastern’u. Zwróciłem się na przód statku i niespodziewanie spostrzegłem tego młodego człowieka, którego widziałem na brzegu New-Prince. Zobaczywszy mnie, stanął, wyciągnął rękę, ja ją uścisnęłem z czułością. — Jesteś tu Fabianie? zawołałem. — Tak kochany przyjacielu. — Więc się nie myliłem, więc ciebie to widziałem, kilka dni temu na brzegach portu? — Prawdopodobnie, odpowiedział Fabian, jednak, ja ciebie niespostrzegłem. — I płyniesz do Ameryki? — Oczywiście! Czy można lepiej spędzić czas kilka miesięcznego urlopu, jak przebiegając świat? — Dla tej turystowskiej przejażdżki, szczęśliwym trafem zrobiłeś wybór z Great-Eastern’u. — To niewypadkiem, kochany przyjacielu; w jednym z dzienników czytałem, że masz popłynąć na Great-Eastern a nie widząc cię od lat kilku, przyjechałem, aby odbyć z tobą, razem tę podróż. — Z Indyi przybywasz? — Onegdaj wysiadłem z Godawery w Liwerpoolu. — Więc podróżujesz, Fabianie?.. pytam się patrząc na jego twarz bladą i smutną. — Dla rozrywki, jeżeli ona dla mnie być może, ściskając mi rękę ze wzruszeniem, odpowiedział kapitan Fabian Mac-Elwin.